


When Your Isosceles Triangle Turns Out To Be Equilateral

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Equilateral relationship, Alternate Universe, Background Nat/Sam/Rhodey, Comically large teddy bear, Competitive Brooklyn Boys, Forgetting Holidays, Friday is a good bro, Insecure Tony, Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Triad - Freeform, Valentine's Day, math terms for classifications, points are mates, super soldier problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Bucky and Steve thought that today was just another day. That was how it started. Now they had to figure out what to do because apparently their co-point Tony had gone and done something to show his love for his points. Bucky and Steve would need the replying gesture to be something that was equal to or greater than to express how much they loved him back.A Triad story with mathematical twist.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A series of different events [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Stuckony Love Letters





	When Your Isosceles Triangle Turns Out To Be Equilateral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [Stuckony_server_love_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters) collection. 



> For Corsets_and_Cardigans, Happy Valentine Day!!!! This is for the Short prompt: 2)Comically large teddy bear.  
> Beta by Neverever

Bucky had arrived back to the compound first. Even though he and Steve had been running for the better part of two hours. Bucky's breath was already evening out. 

His body was almost done repairing the minor muscle strain that occurred while doing the strenuous activity. That was one of the nice things about HYDRA's serum. There were of course flaws.

Bucky couldn't keep up the high levels of endurance for as long as Steve. Nor did Bucky come out the other end smelling as nice. Bucky wasn't saying that Steve didn't sweat. He was just saying that the man didn't sweat like a normal person did.

Both serums caused Steve and Bucky to have a lot of leftover energy when there were no bad guys to fight. Which meant the two Super-soldiers were often to be found either in the gym working out or wrestling.

Tony would prefer that they fight because "You guys ruin all your toys and then get mad when I can't fix them fast enough. You do remember that I have to make and repair stuff for a whole team of superheroes right? I am just one man. A smart one but there is still only one of me." So Bucky had said good humoredly, "Don't you have two semi genius teenagers that you can get to help you?" 

Bucky would never forget the ridiculous look Tony had leveled Bucky at. (How could Tony look so serious with those welding goggles on.) "The last time I let a kid help me out, your boyfriend --" Tony had paused to be dramatic, pointing his screwdriver at Bucky. "Rode my ass, in not a good way I might add, for weeks, about making bad decisions and bringing children to inappropriate places. Imagine what Steve would say about Parker or Harley and child labor laws."

At the word ‘riding,’ Bucky's mind, not for the first time, had fizzled out and replaced it with the image of what Steve and Tony might look like in bed together. Steve always looked good with a brunet. And Bucky could appreciate the beauty of a well balanced pair.

It turned out when Bucky had brought it up to Steve later the man wasn't opposed to it. Having a third was the goal in life. It was just finding one. 

Before Bucky had resurfaced, Steve was considering being the third for Pepper and Tony. But after Bucky was around and together with Steve, at some point Tony and Pepper were no more. Tony just casually said one day, "We broke up. Pep deserved better than me." It seemed getting Tony was now an option. 

Both Steve and Bucky had agreed that Tony should not feel that way and they would do whatever they could even if it was just being friends with the man to make Tony feel worthy of love.

It took a bit longer for Bucky to realize that there was a point to why Tony was not fixing the workout equipment. Clint had told Steve and Bucky they might want to venture into the vents at night. Which translated to Bucky going into the vents because "Buck, do you see my shoulders? I know you stare at my hips and ass all the time but I am top heavy. Either I am going to get up there and get stuck. Or I am going to put my weight on my hands wrong and the whole thing is going to come crashing down."

So Bucky went because he loved his stupid punk and didn't need a long lecture. 

It turned out that Tony liked to play videos of Steve and Bucky wrestling while he worked. It made Bucky realize two things. That he was glad that Steve would always drag him back to their room for anything beyond some heavy petting and kissing. 

And two, while listening and watching what was happening on the screen, Tony was tenting in his pants. 

Their duo didn't last long after that.

Steve and Bucky's third did not like them wrestling without him there to see it in person, "What can I say?" Tony told them. "You guys wanted me to sleep more and the pair of you guys wrestling is some of the hottest foreplay I have ever seen. So win-win.” 

Since they all agreed that evening sex leading into cuddles was nice, this meant that Steve and Bucky had taken to long runs in the morning. Depending on who was at the compound, there were sometimes a few that would go with them. 

Or at least give Steve and Bucky a goal to beat. Sam was a favorite of them both. And there was a whiteboard set up in the common room that had the top number of wins.

Today it had just been Bucky, Steve and a friendly wager. One that Bucky let Steve win for reasons of being tired and wanting to go back inside. Even though it was February, it was still very much cold out and super snowy out here in upper state New York. 

Most of the time the cold never bothered Bucky, but there were times that just the right blast of the wind would sweep into Bucky's bones, causing flashbacks of the impossibly long few seconds of being awake, aware and freezing, before the Cryo tube would knock him out. 

Bucky would gladly lose a race or two to get back indoors. It just meant that next time Bucky would have to put Steve back in his place. Lord knew that Steve's head could get as big as Tony's if one let that ego run wild.

And if Bucky was being honest, having to make breakfast for his Triad wasn't so bad. It beat the alternative of letting Tony do it. They would be either having coffee or smoothies when Tony was cooking. Bucky could admit the man's talent was not or would ever be in cooking. Steve at least could make simple dishes. Oatmeal, eggs, cereal. If Steve was feeling fancy, he would make them fresh squeezed juices. 

So that left Bucky to provide real food for his points unless one of the other Avengers were cooking.

Bucky moved off to the little side room in the entryway area to towel down. His mind already thinking about food. Bucky was still unsure of what he would make as he pulled a water bottle out of the mini fridge Tony put there for them. 

The only thing Bucky had decided as he walked out the room was that he would take a shower first. Using his right hand, Bucky pulled off the hair tie before he shook out his dark locks. He took a brief moment to brush his hair out. He would put it in a bun later. As Bucky drank from the water, his mind drifted into a memory of when he had mentioned last year that he might like to cut his hair. 

His lovers spent a week reinforcing why thinking such an idea was silly. Bucky smirked as he walked into the lobby heading for the stairs. That was until he bounced off something firm but soft and huge. Bucky dropped the water bottle. Before the bottle could even hit the ground Bucky had a knife drawn. And as the bottle rolled across the room, Bucky was already in attack position. Crouched low to the ground, weight balanced on his toes.

Bucky narrowed his eyes before his mind caught up with him. "What the hell?" Bucky muttered as he took in what he was seeing. The first thought that came to mind was how did it get here? Because it was obvious that Tony was the one that did this. It screamed Anthony Stark. Which left the how? There was always Strange but Tony and Steven didn't get along that well. Scott was a better option. With that shrinking tech it would make doing something like this easy. 

Still staring up at it, Bucky just had to say he thought there was nothing left in the world that could blow his mind. But Bucky would have to take that back. Bucky was not sure how long that he stood there looking but it was long enough for Steve to come back from his run. 

"Hey Buck. I thought you were going to make breakfast?" Steve's voice called to him. Bucky could hear the concern in Steve's voice. So without turning around, Bucky just pointed up. "Fuck," Steve hissed out sharply. 

They both stared up at a giant plush Bucky bear. 

Steve stepped up beside Bucky. They stood a moment before Steve tilted his head. "Shit!" Steve said. Bucky leaned to the left to see something red, white and blue on the other side of the Bucky bear. 

It was another plush bear.

A Captain America one.

They both moved to take this one in. Bucky had to say the outfit on the bear was both accurate and cute. 

"Pepper did warn us," Steve said after a minute. There was still shock in his voice. Bucky could understand because really who does this? Get a twenty foot stuff plush for their boyfriends?

Rephrase two stuffed plushies.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Wait," he said slowly. "Why did he get these? Did we miss something?" Steve cocked his head. Bucky ran through some dates in his head. 

Birthdays? No too early.

Anniversary? Not until April.

So then a holiday? Steve seemed to come to the same conclusion. They both looked for the date. 

"Oh no," they said together. The Stark watches letting them both know that today was indeed February fourteenth.

Valentine's Day wasn't something he and Steve had celebrated before. Bucky in the 40's tried to make sure he didn't have a date since they never had that kind of money.

Then when he and Steve finally did get together, it just seemed like a waste of money. They knew they loved each other. There was other stuff to be worried about.

But now that seemed like a lapse in judgment. Tony was now with them. And while Steve and Bucky were confident in their love, there were times that Tony's insecurities shone through. 

Celebrating Valentine's would help affirm to Tony that he was not only loved but an important and equal point in their relationship. Bucky looked to Steve, who nodded up the stairs. They moved as softly as they could to their bedroom.

It was both sadly and thankfully empty. 

When asked, FRIDAY replied that the boss had gone down to the lab to check on something and had fallen into a project. 

From there, it only took ten minutes to plan what they were going to do. Steve had bought some pretty items on sale at their favorite speciality shop. Ones he had been hoping to save for special occasions. Thankfully Steve had also bought a few items for Bucky. Steve picked out two and hid the rest for later.

Steve would set up the bedroom, bring the table and chairs. It was something he was pretty good with. Bucky would start work on lunch/dinner. FRIDAY volunteered to make sure that Tony stayed busy. Keeping the music flowing and the projects coming. She would also get anything they needed delivered as fast as possible.

It was nice to have her on their side. She very much approved of them being with Tony. And that said a lot. "Let's get started." Bucky said as he rolled up his sleeves.  
…

Tony slowly dragged his aching limbs out of the lab. He was tired, hungry and, if he was being honest, a little hurt. He had been expecting his other two points to come get him after they saw their gifts. Spending the whole day in bed with a side of cuddles. But it didn't register that hadn't happened until FRIDAY'S voice cut in saying Tony should stop to eat. 

It was only then that Tony had noticed that his points had not come and it was late in the day. Tony was seriously glad that most of the team had left yesterday and that he caught Nat, Sam and Rhodey leaving while Tony had set up the bears. The look they had given him had been hard to bear.

But this walk of shame would have been far too embarrassing with witnesses. 

Tony had gone down to the kitchen to find it empty, cold and smelling only of the air freshener Tony had Dum-E place throughout the compound.

With a grumble, Tony turned on his heels and stomped out of the kitchen. He was going to go back to their room and lock the door. He would deal with his so-called boyfriends later.

The trip back up the stairs was faster. Mostly because Tony was avoiding looking at the stuffed bears. God, he could be so stupid at times.

"Way to come off being super desperate, Stark. Chase them off just like all the rest," Tony grumbled as he moved. If he had a therapist, they would probably tell Tony that he was being very dramatic. That maybe he should take a moment to think about what was going on and see it from a different angle.

If Tony had a therapist, he would tell that therapist, he was wrong and stupid. The only angle to be seen was Tony had money and people liked Tony to get at said money. That was all. 

Tony was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the soft music coming from the room until he had the door open. It still took him five steps into the room before his mind caught up to him.

As Tony took in what was laid out before him in awe, all he could really say was, "My therapist was right." 

The two men gave Tony twin looks of confusion. "You ok, Babe?" Bucky said from where he was standing in front of a round table. Bucky, Tony saw, was wearing an apron. His normal Chef cooks, Chef's rules apron. 

And it would seem nothing else. But Tony couldn't tell since Bucky was facing him. Tony's eyes darted down over the exposed skin before being drawn to the table. There Tony noted, as his heart pounded loudly in his chest, that at the center were a couple of covered dishes. The table was set for three.

And it was set in the traditional Equilateral points setting. Not the Isosceles point setting. Which meant only one thing.

His co-points saw him as an equal.

A smile creeped up on his face.

"Ok, now I am worried," Steve said from the other side of the room. 

Steve. His Steve was next to the Jacuzzi. And not for the first time was Tony grateful for buying the thing. The Jacuzzi was already filled with hot water and the mood lights were on. Steve was tossing in rose petals. 

There was already some leading from the door to the Jacuzzi. Steve was not in an apron, which allowed Tony to see the delicate lace that was trying its hardest to keep Steve decent. A battle it was losing fast. Steve was by no means small.

If that wasn't enough, the whole thing was red except for the blue ovals that dotted the piece. Tony just knew they were arc reactors. 

"He is fine, Stevie,'' Bucky said, getting Tony's attention. Tony was about to say something along the lines of ‘he could speak for himself.’ only Bucky chose that moment to walk by Tony. This gave Tony a full view of the gold color twin to Steve's underwear. 

Tony could now confirm they yes they were tiny arc reactors. And that this pair was also having a hard time staying where they were supposed to. 

They were wearing him! Tony's mind screamed they were wearing his mark on them and proudly too. Tony was so busy watching that ass (Bucky's ponytail swaying as the man moved.) that he barely noticed Bucky slip off the apron.

What he did notice was when Bucky stepped into the Jacuzzi. The water splashed upwards with the movements. The results were small see-through patches of the lingerie showing off Bucky's pale skin. 

"I think he likes it, Buck," Steve said. 

Steve had also moved. He was now standing on the steps leading into the Jacuzzi. "Maybe we should ask him if he wants to come in?" Bucky asked, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"Maybe we should," Steve said, cocking his hips out. Tony could swear the scrap of fabric was screaming for mercy. 

Or maybe that was Tony's brain and eyes. 

It didn't matter. 

Tony was moving to the Jacuzzi, shedding his own clothes as he went. 

From the water, his other points reached for him to guide him to them.

To the only place he ever wanted to be. Between the pair of them. 

As Tony slid against the hard bodies as the two eased him into the water, Tony could hear them with breathless voices say. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I would be writing in this event but as soon as I saw the large Teddy Bear prompt I knew I wanted to write it. It kept replaying in my mind until I caved and wrote the blasted thing. This is the first story I wrote for the New Year so I am super excited to see how everyone likes it.
> 
> P.S. I bet Steve and Bucky could probably carry the bears with only a little discomfort.
> 
> P.S.S. Yes I wrote another new type of mate. It came to me in the middle of the story. So instead of mates you have points. Depending on the relationship between the points they would make up the different types of triangles. Honestly I have no clue how a Scalene relationship would work but luckily it's not needed for the story. ;) Would also like to say I hated math.


End file.
